shelter_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Steam Achievements
In Shelter 2, there are 20 possible Steam Achievements to gain. Six of these are focused on your gameplay and progress, seven are focused on the normal collectibles you can find, and another seven are for the secret collectibles. Gameplay Achievements Circle Of Life: This can be achieved by simply completing the game; raising your cubs to adulthood and reaching the end sequence. It doesn't matter how many cubs you have. . Maternal Instinct: This achievement is received by successfully raising all four cubs to adulthood. . A New Start: This is received by, once the first game is completed, going to the Family Tree option in the main menu and selecting one of your surviving cubs to start a new family. . Three Generations: Continuing on from the "A New Start" achievement, this is received by starting a third generation of cubs in your Family Tree. . Five Generations: Continuing the Family Tree to the fifth generation will earn you this achievement. . Lynx Mother: This achievement can be hard to get, as to achieve it you must successfully raise all four cubs in a generation while in Survival Mode, which decreases prey numbers, forces you to travel in order to hunt migrating prey, and in general greatly lessens your chances of keeping your cubs alive. . Normal Collectibles: Completely Cuckoo: Find all 42 Feathers. . Flower Power: Find all 49 Flowers. . Acquired Taste: Find all 39 Mushrooms. . Rolling Stones: Find all 59 Rocks. . Sticks Of Truth: Find all 107 Branches. . Natural Bedding: Find all 87 Leaves. . Compulsive Hoarder: This is achieved once you have found all collectibles. . Secret Collectibles: WARNING: This section will contain spoilers for the location of the secret collectibles. Tiger Skull: In the Tundra (Snowflake Area), as you enter this zone from the Big Tree Area(Main Area) turn a direct left and run to the side of the map. There will be a large cave filled with several bones; and when you enter it the surroundings will become dark and a slightly eerie music will begin to play. Among the bones there will be the Siberian Tiger Skull. On a seperate note, there is some speculation about what the other bones belonged to; and a few players even suspect that the small skeletons were lynx cubs- which would explain why the music becomes so eerie, as it is meant to show the lynx's feelings. However, there is a possibility that these skeletons are just rabbit bones. Who knows? Fox Skull: In the Big Tree Area (Main Area), travel up to the North-East section of the map, where there are lots of rocks. In the top-left of this area you will find the Fox Skull. Tusk: (Pre-Warning, you will need to wait for Winter in order to get this collectible.) Back in the Tundra (Snowflake Area), on the map you will notice there is a small stream going across the map. If you follow this stream up to its source you will find a small lake in front of a large glacier- and embedded in this glacier is the carcass of a mammoth. If you have reached the lake during Winter, it should be frozen and waiting on the ice for you is a section of the mammoth's tusk. Blue Feather: In the Big Tree Area (Main Area), as you leave your den take a left, and look for a fallen tree. There's a ring of dirt at the base of the tree where it once stood, and in the ring is the Blue Feather. This collectible is usually the first secret collectible that players find, due to its nearby and obvious location. Rose: (Pre-Warning, you will need to wait for Winter in order to get this collectible.) In the Lake Area, you may have noticed that there are a variety of islands on the lake. When Winter arrives, walk onto the now frozen lake, but ignore the large island with the fallen trees and instead look for an island that has an odd water effect around it (the water will be appearing and disappearing from the ice). On this island you will find the Rose. Pink Feather: In the Lake Area, when entering from the Big Tree Area (Main Area) turn left and head down the hill and across the plain to the swamp. Proceed through this area to the forest beyond, then stay close to the lake shore and look for an path behind a line of rocks- this area will also have two fallen trees over the path. Follow this path to a cave, and inside here is the Pink Feather. Pink Flower: In the Big Tree Area (Main Area), head to the South-East part, and head into the very far-left part of the forest. You will find a ramp-like path to walk up, and if you head to the back of this there are a couple of ledges to jump up. Once you have climbed these you will be in a small-ish area with a large tree in the centre, and up here is the Pink Flower.